One Little Scroll
by sandmonkeys
Summary: Hiding it an alley way Naruto listens in on a private conversation and finds a scroll that will change his life forever. NarutoHinata NaruHina Not great at summarys but its the first fiction I posted and I will make it at least 50k words long
1. Prologue

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

It was a late night in uptown Konoha with the distinct sounds of an angry mob in the distance slowly getting farther and farther away. A little blond boy was hiding in a pile of boxes panting slightly. "Well at least that's over, but I'm so far away from home." He sighed. He froze up instantly hearing muffled talking drawing near. Closer and closer the talking came always mumbled enough to be inaudible but there were a few distinct words he heard many times Hyuuga and Elders. Now he knew what elders were but he was at a loss to what or who a Hyuuga was. He saw the two men pass him each carrying a box labeled incinerator. Both walked dangerously close to the boys hiding spot on their walk down the side walk when one of the men's box's bottoms went out spilling a massive amount of scrolls onto the street. "You idiot pick them up hurry you know how sensitive these documents are!" The slightly older man hissed before glaring daggers at the other man for his accident. The younger man scrambled to retrieve the scrolls from the ground. Unluckily for him it was a moonless night and the particular street light that was directly above them was out, which was lucky for the boy who was trying to hide. After gathering the scrolls and resealing the box both men left in a hurry towards a large gray building in the distance. The little boy slowly made his way out of the pile of boxes until he tripped on something. Mumbling angrily he picked up said object to inspect it. 'Some kind of scroll I wonder what that symbol is for… Hey Fox!' '**What is it kit?'** a certain fox asked groggily 'What is the symbol on the scroll mean?' he thought innocently. '**It is a clan symbol and from the looks of it, it looks like the Hyuuga elders modified version of their clan seal.**' The boy pocketed the scroll thinking of returning it later or possibly using the back for sketching paper either way he was going to keep it for a while. The boy then got up from his hiding place and started running towards his apartment down town while sticking to alleys and shadows the entire way. "Home sweet home." he said to no one in particular when he opened his graffiti covered door. "Home sweet home."


	2. The Fated Meeting

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Chapter **__**1**_

**Last time:** _"Home sweet home." he said to no one in particular when he opened his graffiti covered door__"Home sweet home."_

_**Chapter 1 **__**The**__** Fated Meeting**_

'Beep, Beep, Beep, SMASH!' "Mmm what time is it?" the blond boy asked groggily. "**Time to wake up and train**" informed the fox. "Alright Kyuubi how much?" the boy asked impatiently. "**Well since you have gotten used to the weight increase so fast we need to up the amount we add each time, so I'd say 30 pounds should do it, its only 10 more pounds then ****what ****the last increase**** was**" 'Slave driver.' the boy thought "**I heard that!**" chided the fox. "Sorry" he replied sheepishly. The boy grabbed a protein bar before quickly devouring it along with 10 oddly colored pills. 'Damn these vitamins make field rations look like gourmet food' he complained to the fox, which actually stayed quiet due to agreement. He spent a few second cleaning up his little mess before dashing out the door, locking the dead bolts and running down a grimy set of stairs. Upon reaching the bottom he rolled up his sleeves and pant legs revealing a small intricate seal that had the kanji for burden in the middle along with a number each number read 45 he channeled chakra to the numbers slowly increasing them until they each read 75 before repeating the same process to two identical seals that were on each one of his shoulders. Time for training he thought as he sprinted his way to his private training ground near the Hokage monument all while staying as hidden as possible. All was routine as he traveled the 5 kilometers to the base of a cliff a kilometer away from the faces of the monument. "Ok speed check, time for control." the boy breathed heavily to himself before taking a step up the cliff face slowly working his way up to a fast walking pace. After reaching the top the boy collapsed on the ground breathing erratically due to the mental and physical strain of concentrating a steady amount of chakra to his feet while supporting those god damned weights he curses daily.

"Al-alright training is done for now." The boy panted happily thinking to himself that he had done a good job. '**Brat you did good, so good in fact that even I the great and magnificent Kyuubi am having difficulties repairing the torn ligaments and muscles so go relax for an hour so I can fix it properly.**' commanded a slightly proud sounding voice. The boy sighed contentedly, realizing he did not receive praise very often it meant a lot to him coming from anybody, but since it was from the fox himself he was filling to the brim with pride and self-worth. Realizing what the fox said he remembered his secret hot spring a short ways away. Deciding he deserved a treat and that it would be beneficial to his muscle rejuvenation he quickly made his way to his spot. He arrived there sooner then expected and was awed by the vast amounts of steam the water produced. He took his jacket off before folding it while smoothing out the wrinkles he managed to accumulate. He quickly noticed a rather large lump in the pocket part of his coat. Curiosity got the better of him and he soon was digging through the jacket before he finally pulled out the mysterious scroll from the previous day. He remembered what he was told about the seal being the Hyuuga's and came to the conclusion that it was most likely boring clan protocol and decided that the alluring spring was way more interesting and important. If only he knew how wrong he was.

After he finished stripping to his boxers he slowly slid into the pool recalling past events and experiences. His mind slowly went through his memories before stopping on a very vivid and important one.

'Flash Back No Jutsu'

_It was a dark night for a little boy who had finally dragged himself into the closest alley he could find and into a small cardboard box that offered little protection from anything. The light that was normally illuminating the street and this particular alley was out due to the storm. The storm was the cause of a number of problems for the boy. First earlier today he slipped in a puddle due to the rain soaking himself ad well as caking himself and the tip of the orphanage masters shoe in mud. Outraged at the boy for purposefully ruining his brand knew shoes prompted the loss or breakfast as well as a beating. After the beating the orphanage master was still unsatisfied so he kicked the boy out into the street into a group of people making them slip which lead to an even worse beating. After regaining __consciousness__ the boy soaked to the bone from the ongoing rain decided on an alley. Now after finding the protection of the box he stared into the blackness of the night. The dark clouds block all but a sliver of moonlight from__ illuminating the world resulting in an almost pitch black darkness. The boy curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. Upon waking up he found he was in a dark, wet and cold area. Even thought the similarities were uncanny the boy still felt he was in a different place. He slowly made his way down the labyrinth of tunnels._ 'That's when I first met you Kyuubi and we talked out an agreement that would be beneficial to both of us.' '**Yeah but it seems like we have company you can finish your trip down memory lane later.**'

'Flash Back Kai'

"… and that is how you climb trees without hands. I expect much from you, you need to have perfect chakra control and a mastery of our taijutsu if you are ever to become a respectable member of the Hyuuga clan." sternly spoke a middle aged man. "Hai Hiashi-sama" replied a young voice filled with venom belonging to a boy who was wearing a white bandage like head band who looked a year or so older than the blond boy. The man turned and left after saying he would be back in an hour and that he expected to see improvements. After a few minutes of trying the older boy managed to completely destroy the bark on a tree only to fall on his ass cursing the stupid and impossible task given too him. The blond boy pulled his pants on before casually strolling his way over to the boy while carrying his cloths in a neat folded pile. "You know you are using too much chakra, using too much makes the bark explode and to little lets you slip down the trick is finding a balance." The elder boy who was above talking to non clan civilians decided to ignore the advice. Slowly as the hour ran on he grew desperate and decided to take the blond civilians advice with minutes to spare he managed to utilize the advice and had gotten a decent grasp on the exercise. "Thank you for your helpful advice, I'm Neji Hyuuga of the branch family may I ask your name and how you are so knowledgeable." Neji knew that he was a Hyuuga but he felt it was not below him to thank some one and ask for further advice if it would lead him to become stronger that the main branch family he despised. "Well I know so much because I can do this." he said before jumping up and landing upside down hanging from a tree branch which coincidentally made his seal visible. Before he could introduce himself he was questioned about his seals. After gracefully flipping down to the ground he cleared his throat before replying "Well these" he said while indicating by pointing at everyone of his weight seals "are weight seals which act as convenient weights while training. While this seal" he indicated the Shiki Fuijin seal by pointing. "is something I don't like to discuss openly very much." He replied in a somber voice. "I know the feeling" Neji replied while subconsciously running a hand over his forehead. "But what is your name?" he asked again. "Yes what is your name child?" demanded a _stern_ voice that could only belong to the one and only Hiashi Hyuuga.

A/N: Ok well if there are any questions please ask and I will incorporate answers into the story now I want to apologize for not naming Naruto until now I want to see if you think he should go by his name or if you think he should introduce himself with a nick name like the fox prince or some thing along those lines but after this chapter I will either call him Naruto (which is very likely or I will call him by a nick name if you want one)

I will explain why Neji is being trained by Hiashi as well as finish the flash back that explains why Kyuubi is training Naruto in a later chapter I can promise it will be in the next three or four and I also wanted to see if anyone cared if I gave Naruto his own clan house or if they would rather I move him into the Hyuuga compound. Either way I'm good but I'm leaning slightly towards the compound b/c it lets me pair Naruto and Hinata a whole lot easier.


	3. Fate Shattered And Restored

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Chapter **__**3**_

**Last Time:** "But what is your name?" he asked again. "Yes what is your name child?" demanded a _stern_ voice that could only belong to the one and only Hiashi Hyuuga.

_**Chapter 3 Fate Is Shattered **__**Then**__** Restored**_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said proudly "and I found a scroll with your clans seal on it a day ago so I would like to give it to you." he continued before lightly tossing the scroll through the air towards the ever stern clan head. Catching the scroll Hiashi looked it over before his eyes widened. "This is a blood seal only the elders and I can remove." he said before lightly flicking some blood over the seal from a self inflicted wound on his thumb. He opened the scroll and began reading it while both Naruto and Neji watched intently as the man's emotions became easily visible which were changing from anger to sadness then to an emotionless state then the cycle would repeat itself. After finishing the scroll a visage of pure righteous anger was plastered on Hiashi's face. He carefully rolled the scroll up before sliding it into his robe into a hidden pocket before latching onto the two boys and teleporting into the Hyuuga Clan compound's meeting chambers before yelling at some branch member servant to summon all the elders for a meeting. He took his seat at the head of the table before gesturing the boy to seats on either side of him. Slowly 7 elderly men well into their eighties entered bowing slightly to Hiashi before gazing upon Naruto with eyes that promised death if he so much as breathed wrongly. Growling one council elder asked in a tired yet enraged voice "What is it doing here?" "The only one question that needs answering here is how you all want to die." Hiashi yelled "You murdered my wife my brother and tried to have my first daughter taken away to cloud for dissection or for her to be forced to bear multiple children." He finished and before any one could blink he had activated his Byakugan and had moved across the room. With seven quick precise hits to the heart the council elders fell to the ground dead. "Neji these men faked the death certificate of that cloud nin which resulted in your fathers death like they planned. I'm sorry I guess even with my all seeing eyes I was still blind from grief. Do not believe in fate for these men twisted everything to their own design." Neji looked sad for a moment then angry then happy. His father may be dead but he regained his uncle, and now he wouldn't be pressured by the elders to bully Hinata. Neji felt a tear running down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. Hiashi then turned to Naruto who had remained quiet through the whole proceedings. "Naruto you have done a great favor to the Hyuuga clan proving to me you are not what you contain. Please I know of the way you have been living because I am on the village council and they have been making your life a living hell. I was forced to agree by the Hyuuga elders so I would be honored if you would stay with me in the main branch building." Neji gasped being offered to live there was as good as being adopted as a main branch member Hiashi was offering Naruto a new home. "Thank you Hiashi-san I would gladly move in with you if it wouldn't be much of a bother but will I have to wear your clan robes?" he asked generally curious. "No you don't have to wear the traditional robes unless you want to but I will insist you wear the clan symbol on your clothing, I'm sure some of the maids would alter some robes for you to wear. But there is only one main room available next to my daughter Hinata's room. Neji is going to receive his father's old room which is next to mine." finished Hiashi before waiting for the boys reactions. Neji was smiling as was Naruto who just replied "thank you for your generosity Hiashi-san I would be more then happy to wear your clans symbol." Hiashi nodded in agreement before calling two servants into the room. "You are to move Neji's possessions into his fathers old room as well as have other servants go retrieve Naruto's belongings and storing them inside the second master bedroom." order Hiashi in a slightly happy tone as well as with a grin on his face. "Um Hiashi-san I don't really have to many possessions besides clothing and food which I can get here so..." Naruto mumbled sadly "Ah yes cancel that order instead of moving his possessions gather the seamstresses, tell them he needs two sets of personalized robes. Take him to his new room and have them meet there." The servants nodded and split up one led Naruto to his room before sending for the seamstresses while the other tended to moving Neji's belongings. Naruto was shocked at the size and style of the room. There was a king sized bed framed in stained black wood giving the crimson sheets and pillows a darker and warmer form. Across from it was a large desk with many lockable draws. There was a decent sized walk in closet to the left of the bed which had black marble flooring unlike the rest of the room which had a brilliant white marble floor. On another wall there was a large window giving off a wonderful view of the main garden. On the wall opposite the bed there were two doors. One led to a large library which was accessible to others by a door that led to the main hall. The other door led to a bathroom.

After entering the bathroom he noticed how large it was. His eyes wandered the room until they stopped on the figure of a person. Before he could say anything the figure rose out of the water and wrapped a towel around her self. The figure was that of a young girl around the age of eight she didn't notice Naruto as she took another towel and carefully dried her hair with it. After finishing she turned around to see Naruto. The girl's eyes went wide before she let out a soft "Eeep" before fainting. The last thought that went through her mind were 'Naruto-kun saw me naked, he was staring at me.' Which led her to question herself over if he liked her r if he thought she was nice looking but most of all wondering why he was here all the while hoping he was here to see her.

After waking up she realized she was in the clothes she brought to change into on an unfamiliar bed. "No, no, no it should be red on black not the other way around." chided a seamstress to her underlings. "Ok we have his measurements as well as his color choices and his wanted extra features. They should be ready tomorrow Naruto-sama." informed the head seamstress before bowing and leaving with here underlings quickly in tow. "N-Naruto-k-kun what are y-you doing h-here."


	4. Hurting The Unhurtable

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Chapter**__** 4**___

A/N :Ok chapter two was written and lost nobody caught it so I felt I should point it out. Originally I wrote a second chapter but it made a lot of things in the story a little unbelievable plus I didn't want to put too many flash backs in so early well thanks for the reviews and I'm a little sad that my randomly put together one shots haven't gotten a review yet but they aren't my best I guess … well enjoy.

_**Chapter 4 Hurting **__**The**__** Unhurtable**_

"Well Hinata your father invited me to live here and I accepted his offer." Naruto went on to further explain the situation but it was wasted because Hinata was lost in her thoughts '_Naruto-kun is living with me. It__ i__s like a fairy tale he has come to save me from my abusive father to make me his. Oh my god did he change me, what if he thinks I'm ugly. He couldn't possibly want anything to do with me__ now__. He is probably angry at me for being his __burden; I hope I can prove to him that I am worth his time. No I'm worthless; everyone says so even my little sister and she __is__ only three._' Hinata was brought out of her daze when she felt a hand on her head and heard what she thought was an angelic voice.

"Hinata do you feel alright you were out of it and now you are all red. Do you have a cold?" he asked leaning even closer to her trying to find something that would indicate her being sick.

"Naruto-k-kun lets go eat dinner, t-that is if you w-want t-to." Hinata said meekly getting quieter as she continued her sentence until the last words were barely audible.

"Food sounds good, come on lets go eat. You lead the way cause I don't really know where anything is ok?" he questioned. Receiving a nod for an answer a blushing Hinata led Naruto around the estate to a large dining hall where plates of food where just being put out.

Dinner went by uneventfully for Naruto who took Hiashi's actions as everyday thing. Little did he know Hiashi's actions were far from ordinary at least in the eyes of his daughters and his nephew. During the dinner he did not say one negative thing to Hinata, much to her delight. Because of this Hinata kept thinking that Naruto saved her from her fathers wrath after all and that her would whisk her away to a happily every after ending.

Despite only being half right regarding Naruto changing her father for the better, Hinata blushed a shade of red unimaginable to mankind until today. Which did not go unnoticed by Hiashi, who then mentioned that Naruto would be sleeping in the room next to Hinata's which caused the poor girl to faint.

Hiashi smiled at his daughter's antics and at how much she had in common with her mother. That was another thing Hanabi and Neji were shocked about The Hyuuga Hiashi smiled, not the cold smirk he gave on occasion no a warm heart felt grin. Seeing as though everyone had finished dinner and how Hinata was currently unconscious he asked Naruto to take her to her room and to take care of her.

After reaching her room he laid her down on her bed only to find two pictures. One of which was a picture of Hiashi Hinata and who he believed to be Hinata's mother all hugging each other smiling. 'She is really pretty when she smiles.' he thought looking back at Hinata. Returning to the other picture he saw it was a picture of him, in fact it was a rather recent picture of him from his academy entrance form. He slid the pictures back under a pillow accidently waking Hinata in the process.

"Ah Hinata you awake are you feeling better?" Naruto asked concern heavily laced in his voice, which was answered by a quick nod and Hinata blushing slightly. She was back in a familiar mind set. '_Oh my god he is concerned about me he likes me and he somehow made father nicer. It's a dream come true only better because __it's__ real and now he going to ask me to marry him like in the fairy tales__, he is going to ask "Hinata would you.. I mean would you be my.. I mean would you marry me?" and I would say of course my love and we would live happily ever after_' she finished her long daydream to see Naruto preparing to ask her something.

'_This is it she thought happily._' "Hinata would you.." she gasped inwardly hoping beyond hope that she was right and he would continue word for word her daydream. "I mean would you be my.." he continued finding the words continuously harder to say, while Hinata was tensing up hoping beyond hope he would ask the one question she wanted to hear more then anything form the one that inspired her so. "I mean would you.." she gasped please let it be those two words she wanted to hear more then anything. She was steeling her nerves so she could finally admit her feelings to the one she loves with all her heart.

Cliff Hanger (Muwahahahahahaha)

Hahahahaaha I am absolutely evil I am and I will only update if I get more reviews I mean 995 hits in 3 days and only 10 reviews I know its so hard to type two or three words like nice story or just nice as one of my reviews did. Thank you guys who left two or three reviews you made my week.

A/N when I get at least 5 more reviews I will update and yes I do plan to write an extremely long chapter right now so all the more reason for you to review… and for further taunting the title of the chapter doesn't make sense yet review and find out.

**If R****eviews were crack I would be a crack addict**


	5. Depression

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

A/N. Either you have appeased me with at least the minimum of five reviews or I feel that the reviews and the 20 people who have made my story a favorite or at least have put it on alert deserve this up date. This chapter was the second half of Chapter four and is to be dedicated to the people who left my first ten reviews and to those who put my story on their favorites or on their alert list… It means a lot anyway on to the (hopefully) highly anticipated conclusion to the last chapter.

"Be my friend?" he finished looking at her face hopefully. Her perfect fantasy crumbling around her she let of a soft "No" at the disappointment of not being asked that one question that would free her and make her truly happy.

Then it hit her, what she said caught up with her and she quickly made eye contact hoping he didn't hear her. She was wrong. He eyes watered slightly speaking volumes of the pain and sorrow that filled his life. Seeing his eyes made her heart break knowing it was her that cause him that pain her precious person who gave her so much strength was in so much pain all because of her.

She quickly steeled her resolve 'I must tell him.' she thought. She raised her head slightly looking at his shirt. "N-Naruto-kun … I-I … I" she stopped as she made eye contact with him once again when she saw the crushing sadness that seemed to consume his soul causing his eyes to become dull. A pang of guilt destroyed what remained of her confidence. She just stared down at the floor ashamed at herself for her actions of hurting Naruto but even more at herself for not being able to even apologize.

Even after everything he had done for her, showing her father the error of his ways, helping Neji overcome his hatred he harbored towards the main branch, and most of all for taking care of her when she needed him the most. She steeled her nerves again this time she would tell him for sure not just for herself but for him. 'For him I will do anything.' She steeled her nerves even more. "Naruto I love you." she said quickly before looking up to find nobody.

Her new found confidence shattered just as the mask her crush had not to long ago. She buried herself under her covers before taking out her pictures from under her pillow and hugging them tightly to her crying herself to sleep. Naruto was in the compounds spacious backyard staring out at the moon tears freely streaming down his face. "Never again" he promised the moon before he slowly began to remember the last time he had cried.

Flash Back

'_Naruto was in his apartment sobbing his heart out remembering all the taunts he had received. He was not concerned by them usually and easily brushed them off but some people recently found his soft spot. He recalled what the boy who was his age stated, "They probably hated you and abandoned you loser." "Yeah nobody would want a Demon like you__." "Nobody likes you why are you even here." "Yeah go away loser and never come back."'_

It was at that point that Naruto gave up his attempts at making friends. He remembers something he saw in a late night samurai movie earlier in the week and hurried home.

'_Naruto burst through his front door before grabbing a small bundle that was near a chair and sitting on his knees. He laid the bundled on the floor in front of him before taking a dulled and slightly bent kunai out of the folds. He positioned it directly above one of his sides before quickly stabbing himself and dragging the blade to the other side of his stomach. Before he could change direction and pull the blade up he passed out form the pain._

_Upon waking the boy saw an elderly man looking over him with soft eyes. "Naruto, why did you try to commit suicide?" The Hokage knew few people took the fourths dying wish to heart but what he heard next shocked him. "Because all the other kids say that I'm a demon and that my parents hated me and abandoned Me." he said in a tone that clearly showed he believed it__ himself_

_The Hokage quickly made a decision Naruto I know who your parents are but I can't tell you … yet." "You see your family had some enemies and you need to be at least at Anbu level before I can tell you anymore."_

That was the day Naruto had a new goal, a new reason to stay alive he would become strong and then find out about his parents, after that it didn't matter he just needed to know if he was loved or not. This changed when he met Hinata. He felt different around her and she was not like the others. She did not call him names or curse his existence she even talked with him. But he know knew better he knew she was like everyone else in the fact that she hated him.

But she was not like everyone else it hurt so much it hurt more then when he thought he had parents who hated him, It even hurt worse then when he tried to kill himself with the dull kunai. 'Why why does it hurt so much he thought.'

"**Humans always deceive and back stab kit, if its any consolation she tricked me too.**" 'How much fox' he asked emotionlessly. "**Kit I don't think now is the time to**" 'How much' Naruto demanded with desperation and sorrow evident in his voice. Kyuubi knew Naruto was just going to fall back on the only thing he can, the need to know if his parent loved him or not.

Knowing he could repair any physical injury that was inflicted now that he was fully rejuvanized from the sealing he felt it was best to have Naruto wear himself out. "**Seventy five**" after hearing the new increment that he was to increase his weights by he grinned 'just getting closer to my goal' he thought before he increased all six burden seals from seventy five to one hundred and fifty.

He then began attacking every tree within a mile with a passion resulting in sick cracking sounds accompanied by trees crashing that was heard by most of the village. The was a rumor that said that Gai had lost one of his self challenges and had to head butt down one thousand trees which became well accepted until some one pointed out that he was away on a month long mission and wasn't due back for at least another week.

Rumors around the village continued to spread due to the fact that every night the same distant cracking was heard as was the sound of falling of trees. After the third night some shinobi in the Chuunin rank got curious and tried to figure out what was making the noise before getting lost and ending up where they started failing miserably. This led other ninja to seek out the disturbance all of which failed miserably.

Back at the Hyuuga compound Naruto was a wreck. After seeing the boy half dead and all his limb black and blue he tried to console the boy but failed miserably with his ice breaker when he thanked Naruto for clearing some room so he could build a large hot spring. Naruto's reply was an emotionless stare and a grunt. Still Hiashi had more luck with Naruto because when ever he got near his daughter she shied away from him and when he managed to corner her she cowered in fear.

Hinata was becoming more withdrawn and shier everyday when she saw Naruto and his new injuries. She kept berating herself mentally for doing this to Naruto and continued even further in her self loathing each time she failed to apologize or even talk to Naruto. She was only able to fall asleep by crying until it claimed her and only if she was hugging her precious picture who she wished were the real Naruto.

Naruto kept finding new muscles to wear down and tear to help gain muscle mass which gave him the bad habit of exhausting himself everyday. When he woke up he would return to the compound to eat and change. He never made eye contact Hinata, hell he could not even look at her. He felt all of her sadness was caused because he scared her or did something to upset her. 'Of course' he thought as realization struck 'she had to put up with me when I moved in but when I asked for her friendship her niceness met boundaries because no one wants anything to do with a demon like me.'

Hiashi was getting more and more frustrated every day. He had heard and seen everything that happened between the two and every time he tried to correct the situation he would be blown off or shied away from. He kept plotting trying to find a way to fix this little problem. What ever happened he wanted a solution and he wanted one quick.

As the week progressed so did Naruto's training regimen. He had quickly upped his weights to 500 each and had quickly put on muscle. Even with all the extra weight he was still faster then ever. During the night he continued to destroy the forest and much to Naruto's delight Hiashi actually had an artificial hot spring put in. Which he used after each nightly workout and he perfected his chakra control by doing hand stands and push ups on. At the end of the week Neji returned from the survival trip he left for after dinner the night of the fight. The training trip was his first camping experience but he got through it with the academy students and he even got kissed by Ten-Ten for finding her favorite kunai she lost.

When he returned he found his Uncle upset and brooding. Naruto training himself to death looking like he had nothing to live for and his cousin Hinata a broken person. He was not pleased and decided to bluntly ask his cousin. After a minute of crying she was able to tell him that she hurt Naruto and that it was all her fault. Seeing at how upset she was he stalked out to find out what she had done to hurt Naruto so much.

After searching the entire compound he noticed the new addition to the estate in the form of a hot spring before deciding that Naruto must be inside it. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. He entered and let out a low gasp. He saw Naruto doing vertical push ups, now most academy students had trouble with them and so did genin usually but here was Naruto doing them but not only that he was doing it on the water.

After picking his jaw up from the ground he proceeded to ask in a dignified way "What had happened between Hinata and you?" "What ever it is she is bawling her eyes up beating herself up for hurting you." His words struck a soft spot in Naruto causing him to plummet face first into the hot spring.

Naruto quickly changed into a new set of robes which consisted of baggy black pants that was mad of black denim sandwiched between pieces of black silk. He had a tight silk shirt on that was made of black silk which showed off the hard training he had been doing. He quickly made his way to Hinata's room where he stopped the at the door deciding to spy for a minute or two. What he saw shocked him to the core.


	6. Revelations

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Chapter **__**6**_

A/N: Ok guys hope you had a good fourth I know I did… except for an m-80 blowing up in my face … well thanks for the crack I mean reviews and I hope you all continue to read my story.

_**Chapter 6 Revelations**_

Naruto peered into Hinata's room through the crack of her slightly ajar door. Hinata was on her bead crying while gazing intently at a picture. What shocked him was that he remembered the picture and it was of him. This alone made Naruto feel bad for causing her pain, but what happened next was what socked him the most.

She started talking to the picture of him. "Naruto I-I'm sorry I said what I did. I hurt you so much, how can I live with myself now. I have seen how you took everything and I hate seeing you hurt yourself but I still can't do anything I can't bring myself to. It's my fault I wish I would have been able to tell you how I really felt. I wish I could have told you when you first started your suicidal training. But most of all I wish I could tell you now."

She finished while wiping a single tear from her eye. Looking at the picture she hugged it close to her before quickly pulling away from it when she heard someone knock on her door before entering her room. Hinata quickly hid the picture before wiping her face with the back of her robes. "y-yes." She greeted her guest. Her guest stepped forward into a better lighted portion of the room revealing that her guest was Naruto.

"Hinata why are you crying?" he asked hoping to allow her to tell him what ever she needed to. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment before raising her gaze to meet his before quickly turning away again. "Was it about what I asked you on Sunday?" he further prodded, which was rewarded an answer in the form of a nod. "Look Hinata I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything I understand if you hate me" he finished looking at her hopefully.

Hinata made eye contact with him before gathering as much courage as she could. "Naruto-kun I-I really l-like you and wa-want to be y-your friend, in fact IWantToBeMoreThenFriends." She said the last part so fast he could barley make out what she said. "That is if you want m-me as a friend." she continued looking slightly depressed.

"Of course I want you as a friend you are the first person my age who has treated me as a person." He replied in a happy yet depressed voice. Hinata saw this and combined with her joy about him still wanting to befriend her she lost her inhibitions for a short time and hugged him. She continued to hug him until she felt something wet and warm running down her neck. She pulled back slightly and saw Naruto silently crying. She pulled his head into an embrace before asking him what the matter was.

"I'm just happy that you don't hate me" he choked out sounding relieved. "Naruto-kun I could never hate you I…" she stopped mid sentence hugging him tighter. "You what Hinata-chan?" he asked wondering what his new friend was going to say. 'He called me Hinata-CHAN' she thought beginning to lose focus on reality. "Hey Hinata what were you going to say?" Naruto asked his curiosity driving him to question here again. Still in half a daze from the new and very much wanted Chan suffix she said "Oh I love you."

She snapped back to reality as she finished speaking those words. All her old insecurities came rushing back, she thought she would scare him away from being to forward or that he wouldn't, or rather couldn't return her feelings because he was so much stronger than her. But her worst insecurities came from her family and from other children making fun of her eyes. Her eyes started to water when she realized she would lose her loves friendship and that he would never want to talk to her again.

Then something unexpected happened. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight yet comforting embrace. She opened her eyes to come face to chest with the love of her life. She almost lost consciousness from all the blood rushing to her face but wanted to return the hug before she did. She slowly wrapped her arms around him into a comforting embrace. His back straightened before relaxing to the foreign yet much needed contact. He softened his hold on her and realized she was asleep.

Realizing she was not going to let go anytime soon he leaned back onto her pillows slowly cradling her in his arms. Naruto reaches over and drapes a sheet over her and stares at her peaceful smiling face. He soon felt compelled to run his hand through her silky hair. His last thought before falling asleep was 'She is so beautiful."

During the night the subconsciously snuggled into the foreign heat sources while using each other as living teddy bears. Hinata was the first to wake lying on top of the boy she loved with his arms protectively wrapped around her. She then realized she had wormed her way under his shirt and was resting her head on his bare chest. Shortly after, she developed a blush that would make any tomato jealous. She closed her eyes and readjusted her position slightly before burrowing her head back into his chest. She decided to take full advantage of the situation and wanted to try to make it last for ever. She gathered courage and ran a hand through his hair while feeling his whisker arks with her other hand's thumb.

Both sighed contently which led Hinata to regain her blush full force before slowly succumbing to sleep. Both slowly awoke at the same time but Naruto was the first to speak "Sleep well my little angel?" Hinata was overjoyed at his nick name for her and felt tremendously more confident, at least when she was around Naruto. "Of course my foxy hero, how could I not sleep well?" Naruto tensed at the statement before relaxing knowing she did not intend the double meaning.

"Well do you want to stay here all day or go get some breakfast?" he asked. "Could we?" she asked hope filled her eyes when she looked up at his face. A well timed stomach growl coming from both of them was her answer before she snuggled back into him asking for five more minutes. He complied and they spent the time playing with each others hair. At the end of the five minutes Hinata pecked him on the lips quickly before blushing madly and retreating to her walk in where she quickly changed.

She left her room and waited by Naruto's door so she could go with him to breakfast. While she was waiting she began to think 'Was that real last night? I know it was, it has to be or else it would be the cruelest dream I have ever had. Wait what are we now? Are we a couple? Will he propose to me?' She quickly came to the conclusion that she would just ask him later when they were alone, 'besides' she reasoned 'he wouldn't sleep with me like that if he didn't like me.'

As her inner turmoil resolved itself the door opened revealing a refreshed Naruto. "Ready for Breakfast?" he asked offering her his arm. She blushed brightly before taking his arm and hugging it to herself. He led her off to breakfast where Hiashi raised an amused eyebrow. "Sleep well you two?" he asked in an 'I know what you did' kind of voice. This purposely caused both of them to blush slightly. "Well I will leave you two to enjoy your breakfast." Hiashi said before leaving the blushing kids alone.

They both piled a little bit of everything available on their plates. Naruto pouted when he finished off the remaining bacon and realized there wasn't anymore left. Hinata giggled at his antics before holding a piece of bacon in front of his face before he savagely bit into it like a shark, earning him another giggle from Hinata. Naruto repaid the favor by tickling her until she begged for mercy. They ate the rest of their food playfully feeding each other.

This led almost all of the maids and a few of the butlers to talk about the cute new couple in the manor. A few of the maids collaborated and came up with 'a cute date' the two could have. Two of the maids who were in on the plan pulled Naruto off to the side when he was waiting for Hinata to get into her training clothes so that they could spar. "Hey Naruto some of the maids and I think you and Hinata are a cute couple so we made you a picnic lunch. We will leave it in the main garden which is next to the main training grounds ok?"

Before he could respond Hinata emerged from her room and the maids pushed him into the hall with her. "Lets go she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the main training ground by the hand." After reaching the sliding door entrance she pulled it open pulled him inside with her before slamming the door shut behind them.

Once inside the opened roof room she pulled him into the middle of a field asking him what he did normally for training. "Well I usually increase my weights every day now and I do taijutsu training for an hour then I do chakra control." Hinata smiled 'perfect those are my strongest areas; father has been training me in the clan taijutsu and chakra control for two years now. Wait what weights is he talking about' "Um Naruto-kun where are your weights?" she asked. He took off his shirt and rolled up his pants showing off his 'burden' seals which read 500. "Amazing" she said, remarking equally on both the shear amount of weight he had to carry and his well developed muscles. Well they were well developed for a seven year old and she soon had hearts in her eyes.

She resisted the urge to attack him in a flurry of hugs and decided to ask for a sparing match. He of course obliged and got into a very poor improvised stance. Hinata just assumed her own stance and proceeded to attack Naruto. She attempted a quick hand jab but he just stepped out of the way and threw a sloppy yet quick punch. She barely managed to put up a defense before his punch crashed into her arms pushing her back a few feet.

They spent half an hour of Hinata trying to overcome him with technique while he tried to use his speed to his advantage. She signaled for a break and motioned towards the small pond. They both channeled chakra to their feet and legs and sat down on the water. "So Hinata, where did you learn to fight like that? I never have seen anything like that." He asked genuinely interested. "Well it's just the basic form of the clan taijutsu. But how did you get so fast?" She finished with a little awe in her voice. His answer was one word "weights."

After talking it out Hinata offered to help Naruto come up with his own taijutsu style if he would help her weight train. He accepted the offer quickly and put six seals identical to his own except instead of 500 pounds on each seal it was 5 pounds instead. Naruto then asked her to join him for a picnic in the next area. Before he could do anything Hinata was slightly blushing as she dragged him towards the main garden.

"Naruto the picnic is beautiful do y-you um… would you BeMyBoyfriend?"she asked quickly saying the last few words.

_**If Reviews were crack I would be a crack addict**_


	7. New Beginnings

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Chapter **__**7**_

A/N Thanks for the reviews even though I had a friend stay over and now I'm staying over at a friend's house I will still write. I'm thinking of a time skip to the beginning of the academy then spending a chapter describing development during the academy. I just wanted to see what everyone thought about it and I might incorporate requests. My main motive is to advance them to genin in the next 5 chapters tell me if you want anything special to happen and it just might.

_**Chapter 7 New Beginnings **_

"Hinata-chan… of course I would be your boyfriend. I…" he was quickly quieted by a pair of lips mashing into his. Both were happy beyond words. Hinata was glad her plan didn't blow up in her face while Naruto was beginning to like the idea of having a girlfriend more and more. Both didn't want to end the hug so they just slightly repositioned their arms so they could feed one another the remainder of the picnic.

After the picnic, which Hinata found extremely thoughtful, the new couple just cuddled under a tree talking about past experiences and ambitions for the future. Later that night during dinner Naruto seemed to be slightly distracted but when ever Hinata would ask about it he would shy away from the question.

Later that night he came to the conclusion that he needed to tell her his darkest secret. Even though both had their own room they were near inseparable and did everything except for bathing, changing and using the bathroom together. Both decided Naruto's bed was much more comfortable and spent their nights in each others arms there.

Seeing as now was as good a time as any Naruto prepared to divulge his secret. He was lying on top of his bed slightly under his covers wearing black pajama bottoms and a penguin night cap; he went over her possible reactions and was quickly lost in thought. He was brought out of his brooding when Hinata came out wearing her lavender night gown she had grown to love. She jumped up onto the bed resting happily while looking at her boyfriend.

She noticed he had a serious expression on and before she could do anything he asked her a question. "Hinata what do you know of the Kyuubi attack?" he asked in a serious tone she seldom heard him use. "Um I know he attacked the village and the fourth killed him. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"What I am about to tell you is an s-ranked secret that you cannot tell anyone. The fourth could not kill an immortal being like the Kyuubi so he was forced to seal it into a new born child. I was that child Hinata. That is why everyone hates me." At this point his serious tone crumbled to a miserable tone that was just as rare if not rarer. "Hinata knowing this do you still love me, or do you hate me like nearly all of the other villagers?" he sounded a little calmer at this but it was just himself preparing for the worst case scenario of rejection he had gotten used to.

'_**Slap**____**'**_ Hinata's hand slowly retreated back from his face to her side as she enveloped him in a warm comforting hug while she started to sob. "How can you think like that? I only love you Naruto-kun and I will always love you. You are a hero, not only do you protect everyone from the Kyuubi but you saved me from the darkness, the darkness that was my depression, my self loathing and my bottled up feelings."

At this point Hinata had stopped crying while Naruto started to silently cry in happiness. "Hinata-chan I love you." He declared suddenly reclaiming his happier more energetic voice. Hinata smiled her true smile she regained when Naruto declared his feelings he had for her. "I love you too Naruto-kun." And with that they hugged in an intimate fashion with Naruto lying on his back while Hinata startled him with both her arms around his neck, each hand playing with his hair and cheek respectively. Naruto had both his arms wrapped around her while one hand was at the base of her neck playing with her hair while the other was soothingly rubbing her back. Needless to say both were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, by the time enrollment for the ninja academy came around a lot had changed. Hiashi had been nothing short of the ideal father to Hinata and her confidence soared thanks to him and Naruto. Her past insecurities had been natural inhibitors for her but now that she overcame them the real Hinata began to surface. She had shunned the clan's traditional outfit in favor of something that allowed for easier and more graceful movement.

She grew her blue hair out like her mothers and kept it in a ponytail that now reached the middle of her back. She wore a black top that was sleeveless and showed off her bandaged stomach. She wore a skirt identical to Anko's with blue skintight pants underneath. She had a black sash around her waist and had white tape around her left fore arm. She had black tape on her right arm from her mid bicep to mid fore arm which started and stopped with leather straps. She had black shinobi sandals that were custom made to allow more graceful movement.

In short her training was extremely beneficial. Neji had been included in the couple's training and helped Hinata begin to create a variation of the Gentle fist that utilized her flexibility and it showed great promise. She and Neji's burden seals had just been upped to one hundred each and with the seals they were as fast as Naruto with his seals on also, which was high Chuunin. Her relationship with Naruto flourished. They spent their lives together in every sense of the phrase. They had many dates with one another and had promised each other to get married as soon as they became shinobi.

Once shinobi they would have no age restrictions what so ever and could legally be married. Neji had become much closer to the couple and had contributed greatly to Naruto's new taijutsu style, but not even half as much as Hinata she spent countless hours encouraging and sparing with her boyfriend. He also became Hiashi's unofficial son as well as Hinata's protective older brother who approved of her relationship with Naruto, who was also his best friend, but was practically paranoid about everything else. He had achieved the highest marks in the academy and tried to retell much of what he learned to his two training partners.

Naruto had grown the most he reached 1000 pounds on his seals and his control rivaled Hiashi's. His new taijutsu style was coming along well the basic and intermediate forms were mastered as well as a poor expert form which had bugs that needed to be fixed later. He was having the time f his life with his girlfriend and was only plagued by occasional teasing from Kyuubi and Hiashi. Kyuubi had dedicated much of its time to studying Naruto's genetic sequence and was finally able to crack the information for his eyes.

The Kyuubi had gone silent for a week and then checked in saying it found something interesting and it had been quiet for the last three days. Now Naruto had finished changing into his black Anbu pants that ended in a white tape wrap on either shin. He wore traditional shinobi sandals and had black tape wrapping both of his arms between their mid-biceps to mid fore arms. He had a tight black t-shirt that form fitted to every muscle of his body.

After about an hour of begging and the use of the puppy dog eyes' jutsu Hinata had convinced him to allow her to shop for him as long as his clothes were all shinobi attire. Hinata's raised confidence levels allowed her to become bolder and she wanted to be seen with HER Naruto-kun and felt like making other girls jealous of her.

Naruto didn't really mind because it meant he could escort Hinata around the village more. And he did like the attention he received and was relieved that every attempt at making him a fan club was always disbanded by a pissed off and very possessive Hinata. He found her new demeanor entertaining and amusing so he would egg her on time to time saying he saw some one or another staring at his body. Said gazer was quickly relieved of their eyes as Hinata temporarily blinded the poor girl by closing the chakra points that were in their eyes.

The most interesting thing happened was that Hiashi had taken the trio to a council meeting which ended when Naruto had come up with a way to defeat the council's and Hokage's most fierce and hated enemy, paperwork. His solution was more of a question when he asked about a technique called kage bushin and its use in a recon mission that was executed by an Anbu in a dog mask. He asked if Kage Bushin were able to do things of there own free will like do homework or study. His fear of homework and book work had been instilled when he heard about it from Neji. It inspired him to learn a technique to defeat it, allowing him to still spend a surplus of time with Hinata.

The Hokage had to be restrained from kissing the boy and decided to reward him later on when he thought of something fitting.

The trio's birthdays passed semi uneventfully, each one would get one another some extremely thoughtful present. Neji had his seal removed by Hiashi, got a customized seal on the back of his neck which removed his blind spot from Naruto who got a lot of help from Kyuubi, while Hinata had set him up on a blind date with Ten-ten who happened to return the crush Neji had on her.

Hinata got a customized summoning seal on her arm that allowed her to summon Naruto with a drop of blood and a small amount of chakra, once again thanks to Kyuubi's help, while she was given her mothers wedding robes from her father, and Neji got her customized shoes as well as multiple pairs of copies in various sizes.

Naruto received an extremely long perfect date from Hinata which consisted of snuggling, shared breakfast in bed with her, a day relaxing getting a spa treatment from Hinata which included a back massage and a good hour spent in the hot spring. She had joined him in the soaking which lead to a small kissing session before they had a picnic lunch under a large oak tree near a waterfall. After a long lunch and taking a nap in each others arms they ended the day off with a romantic dinner before retiring to Naruto's room. Neji got him some advanced chakra control exercises as well as a copy of the three basic academy jutsu. Hiashi gave him two gifts one of which was unexpected but was appreciated by two people. He first paid for an S class mission for a taijutsu master t help Naruto perfect his new taijutsu style and he gave his permission for Naruto to marry his eldest daughter.

Hiashi had enrolled his daughter and Naruto in the academy and had started designing a training regimen for his youngest Hanabi who had just recently activated her bloodline. The previous day was spent shopping for the school materials for the trio and the whole group was exited. Neji was overjoyed because his sister and his best friend were going to go to school with him. The couple was just as excited for similar reasons. Mainly though, they were eager to advance in their shinobi career so they could marry and become official ninja.

Even though he would be in an older class Neji would still see them during breaks before and after class and during the practical aspects training. He was also looking forward to seeing a certain girl, with her hair in buns, who also happened to wear a pink Chinese dress. He was waiting impatiently for the couple in the front entrance to the compound so they could walk together to the academy.

A/N Ok next chapter will be a summery of their academy experience as well as plot development and a look into the average day school schedule as well as Naruto getting his present from the Hokage and I might add him attending a rather important event with Hiashi and Hinata.


	8. One Little Scroll

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Chapter **__**8**_

**A/N **Ok I haven't updated for a few days because I have been reading quite a few stories. Some one asked about Naruto having 1000 pound weight seals. Ok 1. It's my story 2. He has been training with the weights for at least 2 years now 3. When he is using so much weight he does tear muscle and ligaments but Kyuubi constantly heals him allowing for rapid improvement. Sorry for this being kind of late but I have come up with something I think you will like. Well on with it I guess.

_**Chapter 8 **__**Another**__** Scroll?**_

Naruto and Hinata came sprinting out of the compounds front doors towards the expecting Neji. "Got your bags with everything?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Yes Neji" both said in the same annoyed voice. "Well let's go then we don't want to be late." And with that they took off towards the academy.

After walking a few blocks a girl in a Chinese style pink dress came running around a corner and tripped, only to b caught in Neji's arms. The girl blushed heavily until she was put down on her feet. Breaking the physical contact allowed her brain to function again as she gave Neji a warm greeting and an apology before introducing herself to the young couple.

"Hi, my name is Ten-ten what are your names?" she questioned looking towards Naruto and then to Hinata. "I am Naruto and this is my fiancé Hinata Hyuuga." At this both girls blushed while Ten-ten latched onto Hinata and dragged her away to pummel her with questions. "Oh my god you are so lucky! What is it like to be in love? When is the wedding? Can I go with you to the wedding? Is Neji-kun going? Has Neji talked about me before?"

Hinata smiled a knowing smirk thinking 'She is just like I used to be about Naruto-kun. Except she is more open and confident then I was. But she still loves Neji the same.' Hinata smiled devilishly "I think I heard him mention you a few times. I think he said something about wanting to see your hair down." Hinata could barley stifle her giggles as the other girl forgot about everything else at the moment and forced her hair out of its buts so that it would go down straight.

After she was finished both girls sped up and caught up with the boys. "Neji what do you think of Ten-ten's hair?" she asked innocently making said girl stiffen anxiously awaiting her crushes verdict. Neji's eyes widened and his face was graced with a smile and a blush. "Ten-ten you look amazing, um Naruto and Hinata are going out to dinner this Friday and invited me and I hate being a third wheel and I was wondering if…" "Yes Neji-kun?" She said with stars in her eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to." He was immediately cut short when ten girls came blasting around the corner carrying signs that read 'We Love Neji-kun'.

Needless to say Neji ran for his life from the rabid fan girls who were screaming about stealing his clothes to add to their Neji shrines. The couple sweat dropped at this while Ten-ten just moped around dejectedly. "Ten-chan, why don't you come with us three to dinner Friday? You know as a double date. We will pay just wear a semi-formal dress and give Neji directions to your house. He will pick you up at 7." Hinata offered.

Ten-ten was left silently gaping, not trusting her voice at the moment she only nodded and gestured towards a building that had a sign that plainly read Academy. It was a two story building and had a rather large training ground in the back of the school. Naruto didn't get a good look around the school though as he was pushed towards the open front doors by an impatient Ten-ten. She led them to a class room and turned them around hugging both of them screaming "Thank you thank you thank you!" "I will give Neji the info at lunch, meet me by the target dummies in the back so we can hang out ok?" she was answered by two nods before both turned and walked towards their own class room.

Naruto grabbed the door knob and Hinata grabbed his arm. He jerked the door open and looked around. There were a bunch of groups of parents and kids around talking in a group. They proceeded to walk up the side stairs to the back of the class claiming the two seats in the far back left of the room. Hinata moved her seat next to Naruto's creating a bench of sorts. She rested her head on his shoulder and decided to play with his hair.

All the parents noticed him and pointed him out to their kids. Shino's father and the older Ino-Shika-Cho group told their children to be nice to the boy and to be his friends. Everyone else told their children to either avoid him, to ignore him or to bully him. Many children took what there parents said to heart and said there good byes to their parents and chose seats with people they knew.

The teacher had just come in and was meeting with the parents as they were leaving. Most told him they felt sorry he had the monster in the class while some just introduced themselves and left, until there were three people left. The Ino-Shika-Cho group walked up to him in a semi circle, being infamous jounin they didn't need to introduce themselves, and Inoichi stuck out his hand. Iruka eagerly grabbed it, but instantly regretted his decision. Every bone in his hand felt like it was broken as he pulled him forward. "If I hear you did anything unprofessional to Naruto we will come for you." He let his threat hang for a second before the group of three men exited the room.

The class calmed down when the teacher introduced himself. "Hello class my name is Iruka-sensei and I will be instructing you in the ninja way." At this point Naruto woke Hinata up and leant his head on her shoulder asking if he could take a nap. Iruka heard him talking and he grew a tick mark on his head. He threw a nearby chalk erase at Naruto. Half way to the air it disappeared and a loud 'thunk' was heard.

Everyone stared at the board where the eraser had shown up at accompanied by a kunai going through it effectively sticking it to the board. Everybody was shocked except Hinata who started playing with his hair. Iruka shook his head deciding to let it go this time. He started going over class schedules and class expectations. After he had almost finished passing out packets full of waivers and info sheets he noticed Naruto taking out an N-pod and started to listen to music.

Iruka screamed "NARUTO, TAKE THOSE OUT OF YOUR EARS NOW!!!" he complied before asking "Did you say something?" Iruka was fuming while all the class started laughing. One of the students pointed at him and asked "Why don't you pay attention dobe?" "Yeah if you don't pay attention you won't under stand any of the academy jutsu." Another warned. Naruto hands blurred through hand seals before he was switched place with the folder at Iruka's desk and transformed into an exact copy of Iruka.

In a mocking tone Naruto chided the class saying "Now, now class, don't be disrespectful of the other students now. We wouldn't want any of you to get embarrassed when Naruto makes a fool out of you." He finished and switched places with the fold and released the Henge at the same time.

Again he got the whole classes attention. Iruka was still fuming but was proud of his student while his other students were all awed except for Uchiha Sasuke. He was silently fuming; I mean how could a dobe like that already be so powerful. He seethed anger wanting to use that power for his revenge against his brother.

The class was then led around campus giving them a brief tour before releasing tem for a lunch break all the other classes. The student hurried through the halls to class to retrieve their lunches. Hinata grabbed her backpack as Naruto grabbed his and she dragged hi towards the target grounds she saw on the tour. She got him to the door before she was stopped.

"Hey dobe, fight me." demanded an arrogant voice. Naruto turned his head "I have more important things to do right now try again later." The second he finished he was pulled out the door by an over zealous Hinata. Sasuke was shaking in rage. Not only was Naruto stronger than him, he also called him weak. The whole class watched as Sasuke walked out the door following the couple.

The class followed them towards the back, half the students wanting to see a fight while the fan girls followed half making posters for Sasuke while the other half where creating a cheer to sing for Naruto. The fan girl clicks soon began their war over who was idolizing the right person. After reaching the out door training grounds Hinata spotted Ten-ten and Neji surrounded by Fan-girls waiting at the entrance to a sparing ring. The four made there way into the fenced enclosure and started talking and eating.

Within five minutes they had exchanged information with Ten-ten and had finished eating. Neji challenged them to a four way spar, which none of them could turn down so they began stretching. Rumors spread as fast as lightning that The Hyuuga Neji was going to fight first years. Neji had a reputation for only fighting the seniors and even then only the top of the class seniors. He had never lost.

While the group of four was stretching the group of people kept growing larger. All of a sudden Sasuke jumped over the fence landing in front of Naruto. "Fight me." He demanded in that snobby way he always uses. Naruto nodded and signaled him to begin. Sasuke charged straight at him and attempted to do a spinning kick. Naruto raised his knee up and brought his elbow down eliciting a vicious crunch from the boy's ankle. He fell backwards screaming in pain. His fan girls rushed him to the hospital trying to steal clothes and locks f hair from him on the way. They managed to get a sock and five of them entered a brawl like cat fight over it.

The remaining forty minutes consisted of taijutsu sparing between Naruto and Neji with Hinata judging the fight while Ten-ten practiced with her weapons. The crowd was awed at the new student's skill; he was keeping up with Neji easily. The fight ended when the bell rang. The crowd dispersed and everyone made their way to their respective classes. Naruto spent the rest of the day sleeping with his face down. Hinata just kept stroking his hair while paying attention.

Inside Naruto's mind 'Hey Kyuubi he say anything important yet?' '**No not yet. Wel****l anyways your speed**** and taijutsu are up to par but we need to work on ninjutsu. Unfortunately all the jutsu I know are Kage or higher so until you ****absorb my first tail next month you****r**** kind of screwed.'**

For the rest of class Kyuubi taught Naruto human anatomy and finished the lesson with the talk. During the lesson Kyuubi told Naruto about what Iruka ways saying when ever he said something important which was not very often because the Kyuubi's definition of important pretty much meant anything he didn't know about. Which of coarse was very limited in history and tactics, current events where another story.

Naruto exited his mind scape which to anyone but Hinata was him just waking up. He noticed Hinata's hand running through his hair so he leant over and kissed her on the lips earning a slight moan from her as well as the entire rooms attention. Hinata noticed the looks of jealousy and envy they were getting and had the decency to blush. Naruto on the other hand just remarked saying "Mind your own business and stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." This effectively got everyone to turn around, the guys cursing him for his luck and the girls blushing.

"Very well then" stated Iruka. "Now that we are done with history, grab the book that's under your desk and a packet on your way out. The packet is due in three days and we will finish today off with taijutsu practice. Please follow me once you gather your things." The class chattered excitedly packing their belongings up before lining up at the door.

The group walked to the back training grounds before stopping because a Chuunin came running up to Iruka and handed him a scroll. After reading it he sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry class I need to go see the Hokage I guess you need to go study because of the lack of supervision."

Before he could lead the class back to the class room he heard Naruto say something to Hinata. She put her hands on her ears before looking at Naruto he gave a quick nod to her before he visible channeled chakra to his throat. He took a deep breath before yelling "KAKASHI IS ACTING YOUTHFUL BY VOLUNTEERING AT THE ACADEMY. HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH OUT SHINE EVERYBODYS!" with that half the class winced, sweat dropped and gave him weird glares.

He didn't comment instead he held up his hand with all five fingers extended and began counting them down. When he got to two distant rumbling was heard. When he was at one a dust cloud was seen approaching. And when he hit zero a green figure came blasting through with a shout of "Dynamic Entry!"

"Gai-sensei will you let your youth shine by supervising us as we practice our youthful taijutsu and further our youthfulness?" The strange man smile and stated "What a youthful idea my youthful friend! It would be most youthful if I helped students discover the flames of youth by teaching them taijutsu and the youthfulness of hard work. Yosh!"

A/N Ok I have hit blockage and I hope you all appreciate that last scene I am trying to decide if I want to go through with plot I have set up or if I wanted to go in another direction. I will say this though I was originally planning to put the real little scroll that changes his life in here this chapter. But I'm not sure if I really wanted to do it cause I will have to do a lot of work and thinking to pull it off later and I came up with an alternate plot development I wanted to go for so I'm teetering.

**If reviews were crack I would be a crack addict**


	9. Author's Note

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Note**_

A/N Ok all I am feeling a bit uninspired for this fiction right now. I am not abandoning it! When i was thinking of ideas for this story I got some I really liked but they wouldn't work in this story very well and I found my journal from last year so I was inspired to write a dark fiction with it as inspiration... And I have been trying to find a decent Naruto HP cross over and each one I read was pathetic and boring... I'm half tempted to write one but I would need to reread the book series... so in about a week or two I might post a new story and yes so far it will be naru/hina and with posting it i will have 2 projects I will be working on at the same time.


	10. The next little scroll

**One Little Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form but I do own this story.

_**Note**_

Honestly I don't even remember what this fiction was about… he he heh well you can kill me for that but at least read the whole notice.

Now I'm officially tossing this fiction in the recycling bin. That's right any one who wants to continue with this story has my full permission as long as the credit me to the stuff I wrote

If any one wanted to know I was planning on having the hokage give Naruto the forbidden scroll as the reward and the have Naruto have an 'accident' which he cuts his hand training and when he goes for medical wrappings he smears blood on the scroll unsealing a little scroll! Omg big surprise … which is from his father and stuff and from there .. well I really don't remember what I was going to do after that with this story so use your imaginations


End file.
